triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Soldier
A Super Soldier a soldier or fighter enhanced, scientifically and/or magically, beyond ordinary limitations. Description 'Black Widow Program' The Soviet Union created a program named Black Widow. Natasha Romanoff was one of the infant females that received a special treatment designed by a biochemist Dr. Lyudmila Kudrin. Kudrin made the Super Soldier treatment to grant females decelerated aging, as well as enhanced physical and mental attributes to the peak of human potential. They heard what happened in America with Steve Rogers and wanted to create a similar serum. So their female spyies could become better and stronger. 'Winter Soldier Program' In December of 1991, HYDRA operatives learned that Howard Stark had recreated the serum and dispatched Barnes, who had been turned into the Winter Soldier, to retrieve it. Upon the Assassination of Howard and Maria Stark, Barnes retrieved the case containing five I.V. bags of the serum, which HYDRA used to create a team of superhuman assassins. This serum caused an excruciating transformation without the need of Vita Rays, which afterward left the subject physically more superhumanly powerful than even the original Winter Soldier, as one subject was shown to overpower and send the latter flying during a sparring match. Not even with his metal arm could Barnes defeat the new Winter Soldiers. However, these soldiers were not as easily controlled at first, due to the side effect of the Super Soldier Serum, giving them an increase in aggression. Once one of the subjects succumbed to the enhanced aggression, soon all of the Winter Soldiers, aside from Bucky Barnes, where shown to suddenly turn on HYDRA Soldiers that handled them in one instance. However, they were soon brainwashed like Barnes and placed in suspended animation. }} Super Soldier Serum Variations of the Super-Soldier Serum have been developed over the years which induced greater-mutations then Peaked human capabilities, one which even created the powerful Sentry. So far it would appear that Steve Rogers/Captain America is the "Perfect Man". The more powerful variants come with strange side-effects that may also include mental deficiencies. Some ingredients may be: *Stabilizer *Prescribed steroids *Focus enhancers *Kree Plasma *Wakanda-Herb *Vita-Rays (acting as stabilizing force) Magical Characteristics |-|Powers= |-|Abilities= *'Stealth Tactics:' to possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling them to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. *'Training Regimen:' to develop incredible abilities through extensive training. *'Weapon Proficiency:' to understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Known Super Soldiers *'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' - took the prototype serum, an as a result, affected Schmidt's physical appearance to that of a red, skull like face. Schmidt had desired to become the superior man, something only the serum could offer, but was denied the right to do so by Erskine. This is what brought him in personal conflict with Rogers, as Rogers is the superior man while Schmidt is not. It is believed that his personality affected his appearance, acting on his wish of being more than ordinary but also reflecting his inner evil. He took the serum in 1930. *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' - was the only successful attempt. Erskine needed to find a morally and ethically good man to be the perfect subject in order to prevent them from becoming mentally unstable and corrupted. He found Steve Rogers was a man with unquestionable moral value, someone who could not only handle the responsibility of being the world's first super soldier, but someone who could become the soldier the world desperately needed. He took the serum in 1941. *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' - The first and only member of the Black widow program to be experimented on. It was successful but destroyed by one of the other members of the Black widow program who disapproved of the experiment. Natasha soon fled Russia soon after in taking the serum in 1942. *'James Buchanan Barnes/Winter Soldier' - was a second successful attempt at a super soldier, injected with serum similar to Rogers' while he was a prisoner of HYDRA in 1943. The serum enabled him to survive the fall from the HYDRA train in 1945 and the loss of his left arm. Afterward, due to further HYDRA experimentation, he developed abilities which rivaled Captain America's. However, due to being infused with a different serum than Erskine's original formula, he did not develop any changes to his mind or personality other than the brainwashing performed on him by HYDRA, which made him slightly unstable and placed his ability to remember his past and identity in a state of constant fluctuation due to him being repeatedly wiped of his memory. **'Five other Winter Soldiers' - were converted into super soldiers using a serum developed by Howard Stark. Despite being created to share the role and title of the Winter Soldier and being shown to be strong enough to relatively quickly overpower the original, despite his metal arm, they were not as versatile or useful as James Barnes, who was the first and true Winter Soldier. This was due to this variant of the Super Soldier Serum's side effect of increased aggression. In one instance, they even attacked HYDRA soldiers that handled them. Because of this, HYDRA continued to use only Barnes as their assassin while cryogenically freezing the rest until they were needed. Notes *Process may cause various mental or physical problems. *Stark Industries created the injection tube that administered the super soldier serum into Steve Rogers. Category:Species Category:Super Soldiers